


He Keeps Me Warm

by VenganzaGerard



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenganzaGerard/pseuds/VenganzaGerard
Summary: Carl is comforted by Jesus and loses his virginity too.





	He Keeps Me Warm

He felt...nervous. Not like the nervousness he felt when he killed his first walker or when he knew that he was in trouble with his dad, but a different kind of nervous. A good kind. 

Carl’s lips were pink and swollen, and the jeans he wore felt much tighter than usual as he straddled Jesus’ lap. Here was the safest, yet the most intimate place Carl felt like he could be in the entire world. The younger boy felt chills run up his spine as the scout’s hands explored from his thighs and hips, up to his sides to slip his shirt off of his body. Jesus’ hands gripped the hems of Carl’s shirt as he pulled it up over his head, their lips only breaking for a moment to discard the clothing onto the floor. Carl gasped as their lips broke apart and the shirt was pulled off of him. He inhaled deeply, Paul’s beard scratching at his jaw and neck while soft kisses that were filled with love were placed across collarbones. Jesus bit down, sucking gently on the skin between his teeth and leaving soft purple hickeys down the younger’s collarbones and chest. Carl whined quietly, running his fingers through Jesus’ hair as he was moved carefully onto his back. Paul’s lips quickly progressed from’s Carl’s collarbones and chest, down to his soft stomach. His lips moved downward as he placed gentle kisses, lips stopping at the hem of Carl’s jeans. The scout looked up to Carl for approval. He knew the younger male was a virgin and didn’t want to rush him into anything he felt uncomfortable with. Carl simply nodded eagerly. 

Jesus nodded in return and quickly unbuttoned the jeans that Carl wished were off already. His hands worked the denim down past his slender hips and thighs and pulled them off to be put along with his shirt. Carl didn’t hesitate even for a moment, grabbing the hem of his own boxers and pulling them off before Jesus even got the chance to. Paul breathed out, taking in Carl’s slender, teenage body. The teenager sat up quickly, grabbing at Paul’s shirt and making quick work of his clothes as well to discard them along with his own where they would soon be forgotten about. Jesus pressed a deep kiss to Carl’s lips once more and as soon as they broke apart, the younger male crawled up onto his hands and knees, nervous yet excited at the same time about what was to come. 

Carl’s face was soon buried into the pillow while Paul worked miracles with his tongue. The teenager smiles to himself, wondering if that’s why he’s called Jesus, if his mannerisms and holy talents were the reasoning behind the name as much as his bushy beard and silky hair were. Carl whimpered, that skillful tongue teasing him open. “Breathe, sweetheart…” Jesus told him. He keeps forgetting, his body was tense from nervousness even though he knew that it would make everything worse. Paul grabbed a half empty bottle of lube off the table next to the bed and squirted some onto his fingers. Carl let out a gasp, long and thin fingers slipping in, stretching and stroking him as Jesus attempted to prep him. The teenager was incredibly nervous, but God, did it feel good. Carl finds himself saying a tiny prayer filled with love. Long having given up on any holy deity, he spills the words towards the sweet eyed man who had consumed his thoughts and heart from the time he met him. 

Where something had been broken, Jesus had put it back together. He picked up every small and shattered piece of Carl’s heart, welding it back together with glue that had been mixed with the aroma of hot tea, flowers, and pure love...sealing every crack. 

They hadn’t touched, not during the long nights where Carl cried. He had held Carl’s shaking hands, his actions holding a thousand kisses while he wiped away the teenager’s tears. Carl remembered the long nights where he swore there was no reason for him to stick around, horrible thoughts making him crawl out of bed and onto the floor as he hugged his knees, tears threatening to fall. Jesus had always found him though, a sweet smile splitting his beard. He would crouch down beside Carl, and talk. Talk about anything and everything. It had been annoying at first, story after story and word after word, but Carl soon learned that he didn’t mind. It helped him breath, to catch his breath. He listened carefully as the long haired man rambled on and on, and before he knew it, his tears had dried and he was talking too. Talking about what he remembers of his mom, talking about the first time he seen a walker. Jesus didn’t seem to mind the hitch in Carl’s voice or the whispered words, he would listen. Carl had never had anyone truly listen to him before and it felt nice, made him feel wanted.

Now he knows that he is wanted. 

The way that the spunky older man grips his hips and kisses his shoulders, feeling the unspoken words between them. Jesus pressed gentle kisses to Carl’s back, soft hands working him until he’s on his back. Loving eyes met each other as Jesus smiles. It’s not big, not his usual shit eating grin, but a small and sweet one. Jesus leaned down to press a kiss to Carl’s lips. It’s small, but filled with words that Carl had never heard. Paul brushed his thumb over Carl’s cheek as he shushes him, his other hand lining himself up. 

The first push made him gasp, letting out a whine along with it. Jesus’ dick pushed past the tight ring and sank deep into the teenager. It burns, the stretch making him want to clench up or run away but he doesn’t. It doesn’t burn the way it burned when he lost his eye, or the way it burned when his mom died. It burned like the sand at the beach when the sun has been high for too long. It burns in that peaceful, summer way that carl can barely remember. 

Carl didn’t know when he started crying, but he felt gentle hands wiping them away once more. The same hands that teased him open, making him writhe, were now wiping away the wetness from his lashes. Fuzz surrounded lips pressed kisses to Carl’s forehead before working down to connect with his own lips. Carl took a deep breath when Jesus told him to, letting the air fill his lungs as Jesus begins to pump his hips. It’s slow, making Carl let out shaking breaths and quiet moans. Another kiss was placed against his temple while sinful lips encouraged him to let it out, to moan louder if he wants to. Fuck, Carl wanted to. Carl threw his head back when Paul moved faster, his cock hitting that sweet bundle of nerves that drove the teenager crazy. Jesus groaned, mouth hot and wet against Carl’s ear as he grips Carl’s sides, his hips working towards an erratic pace. It’s too much, and Carl was gripping the sheets, hands and body shaking as Jesus thrusted into his prostate. Skin smacking against skin, the most sinful noises coming from Carl’s mouth. Carl swears Jesus’ saintly ears shouldn’t be hearing his, let alone causing the sounds. It’s sacrilegious, the filthy words spilling from Carl’s mouth. The teenager felt like sin incarnate with the way Jesus rubs his hips and grabs his ass, the overpowering temptation making Carl feel like Eve, hand reaching towards the forbidden fruit. Carl gasps, cumming when Jesus bites down gently onto his shoulder, moaning loudly into the dark bedroom as he feels Jesus cum inside of him, painting his insides. 

They’re both panting, Jesus kissing the purple marks he left on his lover’s neck and smirking before pulling out and watching as a small trail of cum spills out of Carl. Jesus presses a sweet kiss to the teen’s lips before collapsing next to him, their hands intertwining together. No words were said, but the loving look in Paul’s eyes told Carl everything he needed to know. Carl smiled, watching as the usually energetic man raises his hands, placing a gentle kiss onto his knuckles before smiling sleepily. 

They stayed like this, curled together with gentle hands wandering down Carl’s sides and back and hair. Sugar sweet kisses, hushed words, and soft smiles shared between the two of them. It’s perfect, Carl’s head on Jesus’ chest, long fingers brushing hair away from the teenager’s forehead. Carl feels safe, safe from the beasts just outside. Slowly rising and falling chests that carry silent breaths of sleep.

And that’s how they’ll stay.

And Carl feels wonderful.


End file.
